Untitled as of now
by willowandtarathesecond
Summary: Willow and Tara take a trip to Ireland. Taz and Maya are on the same trip, along with Cahrlie and Adam. Lots of fun.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

Maya's POV

Part one-by Kelsey

          It's eleven P.M. on Sunday, April 30, and I am currently hovering over the lush green moors of Ireland. The plane hums quietly around me…or quite possibly it's just shadowed by Taz's incessant snoring. She must have chainsaws in her nasal cavity…these noises are odd, but powerful. Who could have known a snore so obnoxious could come out of a creature so angelic?

            We've been asked to record our experiences abroad in these online journals, to enlighten and influence the other students on the trip, and other people considering taking one. This is my first entry, so it's not very enlightening or influential, but there's really not much to write about right now. Well, looking down at our destination, I see the world through grass-coloured glasses. It seems like the entire countryside is blanketed in a sheet of brilliant green. Even from thousands of feet in the air, the grass gleams crystalline with dew back up at me.

            Taz has shifted position beside me and quieted. I look at her and have to sigh. The purple hair, the sketchbook that never leaves her sight, the scratch on her arm from her latest endeavour involving wood and wheels-skateboarding. Leprechauns and skateboards don't mix…a word to the wise from the not-so-wise.

            But I love her; sometimes for these things, sometimes despite them.

            We're now pulling into the hanger. I have to admit, when we first boarded the plane, I was really nervous. I hate planes, and for some reason this one looked especially menacing-maybe because I knew I'd have to ride on it. But as the ride continued, I grew more comfortable, though now I'm slight uneasy as these wheels grind shrilly on the runway pavement.

            At least it woke up Taz.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Midnight now, Monday, May first, and I'm in the terminal watching Taz and Charlie waiting…(dare I say) patiently for their luggage. I'm resting my feet on mine to keep Charlie from trying to steal it again. It's not like it would do him any good anyway; what's he going to do with bras, tampons, and spandex?

            I don't really want to consider it. 

Taz's POV 

Monday, May1, 8:00 P.M.

Part Two-by Willow 

            We landed in Ireland only ten hours ago, and already they've woken us up. It's too early!!!! God, don't these people get that? Maya woke up early, and tried to wake me up. I didn't want to get up, so she went out and bought me some Lilt, bless her. Of course, now I'm bouncing off the walls with sugar, but that's okay. Maya is trying to get all of our stuff together for today's touring adventure.

            It's not really that exciting; I've already visited these attractions a thousand times. I've only come on this particular trip for some quality alone time with Maya. So far, the trip has been a brilliant success.

            Our hotel is wicked. It's pretty expensive, but this trip's paid for everything. The only puzzling thing about our room is there are two queen size beds. Not two twin size beds like there should be. Which reminds me, I need to remind Maya to call the tour master, and ask about that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Monday, May 1, 12:24 P.M.

            All right, I've been spared once more. The tour group has decided that everyone is too jet-lagged for any touring today, plus we have to wait for two extra tour-mates. Which reminds me, that is the reason for the extra bed. There are two girls coming over from California. They're late because their plane was delayed. They're supposed to be arriving soon.

            Oh, the doorbell of our room just rang, which probably means that our flat-mates are here.

            I suppose I should just sit here, and write about the introductions.

            Ok, I hear talking, but Maya isn't coming into the main room. Grr! Why is she taking so long?

            Ooh, they just came in! All right, descriptions. The shorter girl has red, shoulder-length hair. She looks very nice, and is wearing interesting clothes. Hrmm, this trip could be fun.

            The taller girl has longer, brown hair, and a motherly kind of presence. She's wearing a long skirt and a flowing shirt. Her voice is quiet and shy. 

            The biggest thing I notice is how close these two seem. I wonder?

            "Taz," Maya says to me, the look on her face sending me the message to behave.

            "Yes, Maya," I answer, trying hard to obey he wishes.

            "This is Willow Rosenberg," Maya tells me, pointing to the redhead, "and this is Tara Maclay."

            Definitely going to be interesting. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while, but now I've finally got around to typing this chapter up.  I really want to say big thank-yous to Victory Thru Tears and Starling. Not only have they lent Kelsey and I their characters, they have also been completely supportive of our story, and keep us writing, so thanks guys. I hope you both enjoy the next two chapters.

Chapter 2-part 1-Tara's Pov 

By: Kelsey

5/1, 2:43P.M.

The trip of a lifetime…and our plane was late.

But we're finally here-glorious Ireland! A little smoggy around the city, but other than that, just as I pictured it…green. Even the hotel lobby is green.

We're met at the door by a slender brunette of about my height. She introduces herself as Maya Hansen, and the three of us-Maya, Willow, and I- get better acquainted as we head to our flat.

As we ascend in the elevator to the sixth floor, Maya mentions another soon-to-be roommate of ours.

"Her name's Taryn McDonald, but call her anything but. She goes by Taz, Tazzie, Purple…like I said, anything but Taryn."

"So are you two friends?" Willow asks.

Maya hesitates a little, but eventually says, "Um, yeah, we're really good friends."

"So are Willow and I," I add. Will's hands are behind her back; I take one and stroke her fingers.

The elevator doors open, and we get out. Six twenty-four-a corner room with a kitchen, a sitting area, a closet, and two queen sized beds. I knew who I'd be sharing with.

When we get to the door, Maya puts her hand on the knob, but before turning it, whispers to us, "I just thought I'd warn you-Taz is slightly…different. Sweet, but different. You'll like her more as you get to know her, but she's just had some Lilt and Cadbury's, so she's a little…well, you'll see." She opens the, and standing in the bedroom is a short, purple girl. Not her skin, of course, but everything else. She has violet hair and eyes, a purple spaghetti-strap top, black cargo pants with purple fairy and butterfly patches, and Doc Martins with purple shoelaces. She really lives up to her name.

Maya introduces us. Taz greets us and I notice a heavy Irish accent.

"Wow, was our plane that late?" I joke. She looks at me absently. "…Your accent, I mean…" I try to explain.

She just keeps staring at me like I'm dumber than a potato and says, "I am Irish."

"Oh…well, then, I guess you know the country pretty well, right?" I keep trying to be friendly.

"I guess so," she answers.

Maya takes her hand and suggests they go get something to drink. Maya asks if Will and I want anything; Will says she'll try some Lilt. At this, Taz seems happy. She smiles at us and I smile back, but as soon as I hear the door close I turn to Willow and urgently whisper, "You want Lilt? You want Lilt?! Weren't you listening? She had Lilt…" I grab her shoulders. "I don't want you to turn out like her!"

"What, you mean Taz?" Willow replies innocently. "Relax, she's running on five hours of sleep and caffeine, and right now she's in the sarcastic/bitchy/ nearly unconscious stage of the sugar high. After she has a nap, she'll be fine…I should know. I go through it a lot."

 "Really?" I've never noticed," I comment.

"That's because my 'nearly unconscious' roughly translates to 'asleep wherever I am.' So I sleep through the bitchiness and the sarcastic…ness."

"Well, you don't seem asleep that often."

"Well…okay." I can tell she's tired now, and I am too. Before Taz and Maya come back, we're asleep on one of the beds.

Chapter 2-Part 2-Willow's Pov 

By: Willow

May 1, 4:27 P.M.

 I sigh softly, and gaze gently at the sleeping form of my wonderful girlfriend, Tara. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps that I can't help but watch her.

Catching the flight was a freaking nightmare. There was a hurricane off in the ocean, but we were getting lots of rain and wind. So, the plane was very late to get over here. We're both exhausted, and couldn't wait to lat down for a nap. I'm pretty sure we fell asleep instantly, which is more than I can say for some nights…

With a small gasp, I am awakened from my musing by Tara moving slightly, and smiling up at me. She has the sweetest smile ever. We're cuddled up close, still, and I can feel her heart beating quietly.

"Hey, you," she whispers softly. I feel my own heart quicken at the sound of her voice.

"Hi," I answer back, very lightly as well. I really want to kiss her right now. As if she reads my mind, Tara leans in and captures me in a loving kiss. 

I'm rendered breathless instantly.

"I love you so much," she tells me after our kiss. I couldn't agree more.

"I love you too, baby."

What a wonderful way to wake up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Around five, Taz and Maya stumbled into the room. They were piled with packages from various gift shops, and could barely see over their purchases. 

Tara was resting on the couch in casual clothes-completely exhausted. I was lazily flipping through channels from my position on the chair.

After they sat their packages on the floor, the two girls plopped down tiredly in front of the TV. Within a few minutes, it was obvious that Taz was getting fidgety. All at once, Taz loudly declared that we should all go out for dinner in a restaurant.

Maya gives us an asking look.

I look at Tara and she nods.

I guess we're going to dinner. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Part 1-Maya's POV

By Kelsey

May 2, 1:47 P.M.

We just arrived from a night of the town-our personalized preview of tomorrow's touring, led by the knowledgeable Taz-and I figured I'd write an entry before I hit the sheets. Right now, Willow & Tara are changing, and Taz is flipping through channels.

"Late night TV in Ireland is fun!" she exclaims giddily, while blasting some band called the Levellers, a little reminiscent of an outback commercial.

Chapter 3-part 2-Taz's POV 

By Willow

May 2, 2:06 P.M.

I'm so tired, but still incredibly hyper. Willow, Tara, Maya, and I just got back from the city. The official "touring" isn't meant to start until tomorrow, but I figured I would take everyone on my own tour. My tours are more fun anyways.

We headed out around five-thirty, and got back around 45 minutes ago. Willow and Tara were content just seeing the sights, but Maya wanted to see all of the places that I've been going on about for years now.

First, we went out and found a cosy, traditional Irish restaurant to eat at. Everybody got their first tastes of Irish cooking, and I mixed and matched some of my favourites. I actually think Tara fell in love with Irish food. The coolest part of our dining experience was that out waitress was fluent in Gaelic as well. So, of course, we carried on an animated Irish conversation, which landed us several bizarre looks from my group. It felt good to be speaking Gaelic again, and I missed Ireland.

After we left the restaurant, Willow told us that she felt like shopping, so we headed to the popular Dublin shops. Tara and Maya wanted souvenirs, while Willow was looking more for clothes and such. Therefore, we walked Tara and Maya to a small souvenir shop, while Willow and I continued to the clothing shop next store.

After an hour (yes, an _hour_) of shopping, we finally left the stores, our pockets considerably lighter. Upon asking what we wanted to do, Maya suggested that we go to see a film. Everyone agreed, and we went off to the cinema.

Of course, no one knew what film we were going to see, so we decided upon a new Irish drama that had not been available in America. None of us really had and clue about the film's plot, although I'd seen the lead actress from seeing other Irish films on countless other visits.

During the film, my attention strayed from the screen to Maya, who was sitting quietly beside me. Halfway through the film, I could not stand it anymore, and I reached over to gently take her hand.

She jumped at first, slightly surprised, but the shock was quickly overtaken by love and contentedness. We spent the rest of the film, hand in hand.

After the film, the four of us wrecked havoc on the town. I think the Irish are now officially scared of us.

It was a long night, but I'm glad we went out. It was definitely worth it.  

                                    Chapter 3-Part 1 continued-Maya's POV

By Kelsey 

May 2, 1:51 AM

Sorry about the interruption; I just changed, and Taz and I called Adam and Charlie pretending to be from some phone sex line. They said they weren't interested-we should have figured that.

Anyway, our first day in Ireland was fun, since we got to go on our own customized tour, courtesy of Taz. She led us first to a restaurant called the Oliver St. John Gogarty, where I tried Gaelic Steak and Corcannon. It was really quite good. We were about to leave when Taz and the waitress embarked on a long conversation…in Gaelic. Well, at least now I'm completely sure that Taz knows more Gaelic than just curses.

And I also think I've stumbled upon another revelation. While Taz and the waitress were talking I dropped my fork, and when I went under the table to get it, I noticed that Tara had her hand on Willow's leg, and Willow's fingers were trailing up and down Tara's forearm. Now, maybe they're just _really_ good friends, I do remember them saying that right after I told them that Taz and I were just _really_ good friends…but what if they meant what I meant? And I also think I remember them holding hands in the elevator…I'm going to have to look into this.

And if they are a couple, it'll be good for all of us, because we can be totally honest. I know I couldn't go for this whole trip pretending to be just friends with Taz. Besides, what would the Queertet be without their feisty lesbians?

Willow and Tara  are now changing in the bathroom. Together. They've been in there a while, and I think I heard some giggling.

"Whoa, what are they doing in there?" Taz asks suggestively.

I think I know.               


End file.
